Centurion Siege Crawler/Old
Soviet Alliance (version 2.x) * Soviets (version 1.2) |role = Base siege |useguns = *220mm cannon (version 2.x) *250mm cannon (version 1.2) |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 3000 |armortype = Heavy |speed = *3 (version 2.x) *2 (version 1.2) |turn = 2 |trans = 3 |sight = 8 |cost = $4000 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = Soviet Battle Lab |range = *15, minimum 3, radius 2 (version 2.x) *14, minimum 3, radius 2 (version 1.2) |cooldown = 105 frames (7 in-game seconds) |groundattack = *135 (version 2.x) *150 (version 1.2) |ability = Transported infantry can fire from the Centurion Siege Crawler |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Self-repair * Can crush infantry and vehicles * Uncrushable * Immune to radiation and poison * Cannot be mind-controlled, transported and chronoshifted |veteranbonus = * +50% hit points * +10% firepower * +20% speed |elitebonus = * +50% hit points * +10% firepower * -40% ROF (fires faster) * Self-repair |artist = *Mevitar (voxels) *Blodo (v1.2 cameo) |epic = 1 |time = *3:15 (base 1:36) (version 2.x) *3:22 (base 2:48) (version 1.2) |name = Centurion Siege Walker |multiplier = *1.25 (version 2.x) *1.2 (version 1.2)}} In previous versions, the Centurion Siege Crawler is a Soviet epic unit but can be built by all Soviet subfactions. Gameplay-wise, it functions similarly to its present day version as a heavily armored robotic unit that attacks from a long distance. In the 2.x series, there is also a superior variant of the Centurion known as the Black Centurion, but it is normally unavailable to players. Official description v2.x Yes, Soviet Chinese takeover was an excellent move and has brought lots of goodies for the Red Army. With support of Russian scientists, Chinese engineers have managed to complete construction of their secret superweapon - the Centurion Siege Crawler. Its design remains a mystery despite Allied and Epsilon spies acting inside Soviet and Chinese laboratories. Its power and size frightens all of Soviet enemies, even the so-called fearless Yuri's force. This unit has became a legend just after first activity during the Soviet siege over captured Moscow - it's all about enormous equipment, its size, armor and additional functionalities. Centurion, as a robot unit, cannot be mind-controlled, and it is immune to any radiation fields. Additionally, Soviets can send three random soldiers to it, so they will lead fire from inside of the crawler. Good combination of infantry in this machine can be very effective as well. The worst of all is the Centurion's cannon - a 220mm sized weapon which has one hell of a range, and it can blow up structures in seconds, even if is not entering bases! If an enemy commander spots one of these machines, they will make sure they are ready to encounter it.Soviet units on the archived Mental Omega 2.0 website v1.2 The Soviets improved their robotics significantly. When Yuri received reports about a project of this super-unit taken from one of Soviet Battle Labs by his Intruders, he thought it is just another Soviet dream-joke. But it looks like Yuri was wrong... the Soviets managed to create this huge robot - the Centurion Siege Crawler. It scares all of Soviet enemies, even PsiCorps. Its fearsome qualities include enormous equipment and size, armour and additional functionalities. Centurion, as a robot unit, cannot be mind-controlled, and is immune to radiation fields. Additionally, Soviets can insert up to three soldiers in it, which will shoot outside the crawler. Good combination of infantry may be very dangerous. The worst of all is the Centurion's cannon - a 250mm sized weapon which has one hell of a range, and it can blow up structures in seconds, even if it is not entering bases! If an enemy commander spots one of these machines, they will make sure they are ready to encounter it.Soviet units on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website Appearances * The Centurion Siege Crawler appears in Devoted as an enemy unit after the first objective is complete. * The Centurion Siege Crawler appears in Rage Against Machine as an enemy unit that must be destroyed. * The Centurion Siege Crawler becomes buildable in Aerial Maneuvers after a certain amount of time. Once built, it must not be destroyed. It then serves as a critical unit in Cloak and Dagger and Robot Storm that must not be destroyed. Later, the player can casually build it in The Fall of Adam (but not in Scarlet Twilight, notably). Quotes In pre-3.0 versions, the Centurion uses a modified voiceset of the Cyborg Commando from Tiberian Sun, and with a deeper voice. When created * They will know fear. When selected * Your command? * Standing by. * Status? When ordered to move * Affirmative! * Stand clear! * Directive? When ordered to attack * Exterminated! * Executing. * I obey! References